Ce qui fait notre force
by The Raidak
Summary: Au XIIIe siècle, durant les Guerres d'indépendance de l'Écosse, une troupe d'Écossais menée par William Wallace retrouve une jeune guerrière Irlandaise du nom de Ténébris. Celle-ci rejoint leur rang pour combattre les armées anglaises. Mais sa rencontre avec la belle Shimy va complètement changer le cours de sa vie. (Ténébris x Shimy)


**Ce qui fait notre force**

Mon nom est William Wallace. Depuis l'exécution de ma femme par les Anglais, je mène une révolte sans merci contre le règne de terreur du roi Édouard 1er d'Angleterre. L'Écosse compte sur moi. Dans une guerre, il n'y a jamais les bons d'un côté et les mauvais de l'autre. Combien d'alliés et de traîtres allons-nous rencontrer durant le temps que durera cette guerre ?

Je me souviens d'un jour où j'étais parti faire du repérage en compagnie d'un bataillon d'hommes, près de Stirling. Découvrir le lieu de notre prochaine bataille était nécessaire si nous souhaitions nous organiser et mettre au point des stratégies.

– Là-bas, derrière la plaine. C'est de ce côté que les Anglais devraient débarquer, dit Hamish Campbell, un de mes plus fidèles compagnons.

– Quand on pense que dans quelques jours, cette plaine paisible se retrouvera peinte de sang et jonchée de cadavres.

– Regardez !

Une silhouette venait d'apparaître de l'autre côté de la plaine. De là où nous nous trouvions, on pouvait en déduire que c'était une jeune personne mal en point qui cherchait à fuir, avec les mains ligotées. Prenons garde cependant, au cas où il s'agirait d'un piège où d'une distraction quelconque. L'individu sortit de nulle part était habillé comme un garçon ; et sa démarche prouvait qu'il était blessé. Celui-ci ne semblait pas nous avoir aperçus puisqu'il continuait de courir droit devant lui, sans chercher à venir à notre rencontre. Puis il finit par s'effondrer. Hamish se tourna vers moi et me dit :

– Que fait-on, William ?

– Allons voir ça de plus près. Ouvrez bien l'œil.

Nous chevauchâmes la distance qui nous séparait de l'inconnu effondré sur la plaine. Quand nous le vîmes de plus près, nos intuitions disaient vraies : il était salement blessé. Il avait un visage lisse, une peau blanche comme neige, des cheveux courts et noirs comme la nuit. De par ses vêtements différents des nôtres, nous pûmes facilement reconnaître sa nationalité.

– C'est un Irlandais. Il est dans un état critique.

– Irlandais ou pas, c'est un bien drôle de garçon.

– Ramenons-le avec nous, déclarai-je. Si les Anglais sont responsables de sa situation, il pourra peut-être nous en apprendre plus sur leurs plans.

Je ne désirais pas m'attarder plus longtemps ici. Nous fîmes donc ce que le Seigneur aurait voulu si nous avions trouvé le petit Moïse dans son panier au bord du Nil. Je pris la charge de transporter ce jeune Irlandais sur mon cheval. Une fois revenu au camp, j'ai continué de cavaler jusque devant chez une personne qui saurait prendre soin de cet Irlandais. Mon arrivée n'étant point passé inaperçue, une femme aux long cheveux châtain sortit à ma rencontre alors que je descendis de mon cheval.

– Shimy ! Vous tombez bien !

Cette jeune paysanne aux longs cheveux châtain était l'une des plus douées, tendres et aimables guérisseuses de nos rangs.

– Mon dieu, de qui s'agit-il ? demanda-t-elle en contemplant le blessé que je portais dans mes bras.

– Je ne sais point encore. Nous l'avons retrouvé sur la plaine de Stirling, mal en point. Pourras-tu soigner ses blessures ?

– Comptez sur moi, Wallace.

Je la suivis dans sa maison jusqu'à la chambre située à l'étage où j'installai le corps du jeune Irlandais sur le lit. Shimy me demanda de la laisser seule avec lui. Maintenant que l'Irlandais était entre de bonnes mains, je n'avais plus de souci à me faire pour lui. S'il se rétablit vite, il pourrait peut-être nous apporter la clef de la victoire pour la prochaine bataille. Mon récit s'arrête là pour un moment. Voici ce qu'il s'est passé durant mon absence :

Shimy se tenait auprès de l'Irlandais, soignant ses blessures avant de lui mettre un bandage. Elle l'examina plus attentivement. Il avait l'air d'avoir le même âge qu'elle. Quant à son visage fin, Shimy n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi séduisant. Elle ne pût résister à la tentation de toucher sa joue pour la caresser, si lisse, si douce. Lentement, l'Irlandais ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il vît était le regard de Shimy. L'espace d'un instant, il eût l'impression de se trouver en face d'un ange.

– Où… Où suis-je ? Et qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il.

– N'ayez crainte, brave homme. Vous êtes en sécurité, dans le camp de William Wallace. Lui et ses hommes vous ont retrouvé sur la plaine de Stirling.

– Wallace ? Il est ici ? Je dois lui parler d'urgence !

L'Irlandais voulut se lever, mais Shimy l'en empêcha.

– Attendez. Vos blessures ne sont pas encore tout à fait cicatrisées. Il faut que vous vous reposiez.

Même si ce n'était pas un ordre, l'Irlandais ne pût refuser quelque chose venant d'une voix aussi douce. Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder l'un et l'autre, sans prononcer le moindre mot.

– À propos, je ne connais pas votre nom, dit Shimy.

– Vous ne m'avez pas dit le vôtre non plus.

Les joues de Shimy rougirent alors qu'elle souriait timidement. Ténébris la trouvait agréablement jolie et appréciait de plus en plus sa présence.

– Je m'appelle Shimy.

– Enchanté de vous connaître. Moi c'est Ténébris.

– Racontez-moi ce qui vous est arrivé.

Ténébris baissa lentement la tête alors que son visage devenait plus grave. Prenant une inspiration avant d'entamer des souvenirs trop douloureux, l'Irlandais commença son récit :

– Les Anglais voulaient forcer les guerriers de mon village à rejoindre les rangs de l'armée du roi Édouard 1er. Sauf qu'on était tous contre. Alors ils nous ont massacrés, ma famille avec. Par chance, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir. J'ai couru pendant deux jours sans m'arrêter ; jusqu'à ce que la fatigue parvienne à me ronger. Je suppose que c'est à ce moment-là que William Wallace m'a secouru.

Lorsqu'elle entendît cette tragique histoire, Shimy eût pitié de son protégé. Elle n'osait imaginer toutes les souffrances qu'il avait subi ; en particulier le fait de voir sa famille se faire tuer devant lui.

– Le Bon Dieu vous a guidé sur le bon chemin, Ténébris, dit-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne. Quelle chance vous avez eu d'avoir été retrouvé par Wallace. C'est un homme vaillant. Tout le monde ici est prêt à donner sa vie pour lui.

– Je sais. C'est justement pour ça que je le cherchais. Je veux me joindre à vous. Donnez-moi une épée et je vous aiderai à repousser les Anglais.

De part ces paroles, Shimy se rendit compte de la détermination de Ténébris.

– Vous avez le cœur aussi brave que celui de Wallace.

L'Irlandais aurait dû être flatté. Mais au lieu de ça, il avait honte de quelque chose. Plus jeune, Ténébris avait prêté serment devant Dieu de ne jamais rien cacher aux gens qu'il aimait. Or, bien que Ténébris en avait dit beaucoup à son sujet, il restait encore un secret ; son plus grand secret. L'Irlandais n'arrivait point à l'avouer, car il savait que cela créerait une distance avec Shimy, chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Même si on perd quelque chose avec honnêteté, on conserve au moins son honneur et on gagne en dignité. Réunissant tout son courage, Ténébris se lança.

– Shimy… Je… Je ne suis pas un homme en vérité.

– Je le sais. Je l'ai remarqué en soignant vos blessures.

Voilà une réponse qui surprit quelque peu Ténébris.

– J'aurais voulu vous faire part de ce je ressens en ce moment. Mais c'est quelque chose qui ne sera jamais possible.

Shimy posa délicatement sa main sur la joue de Ténébris. Elle la regarda un instant et, en lui adressant son doux sourire, lui dit :

– Vous êtes un bien drôle de garçon.

N'écoutant que ce que leur cœur disait de faire, Shimy se rapprocha plus près pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Ténébris. Leur premier baiser, et le plus tendre qu'aucune d'elles ne pourraient connaître. Elles restèrent ensemble durant toute la journée. Ténébris lui raconta le reste de son histoire : depuis sa naissance, ses parents l'avait élevée et habillée comme un garçon afin qu'elle puisse échapper au droit de cuissage si elle devait être amenée un jour à se marier. Ne renonçant à rien, son père lui avait également appris à se battre. Ténébris était l'une des meilleures guerrières de son clan. Shimy était fascinée par son histoire. Elles continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Sous le clair de lune, elles s'endormirent amoureusement l'une contre l'autre.

Le lendemain, je rendis visite à Shimy pour prendre des nouvelles de l'Irlandais dont j'ignorais encore le nom et le secret à ce moment-là. En entrant, je trouvai Shimy assise à côté de son protégé. J'étais ravi de voir notre Irlandais capable de tenir debout.

– Que le Seigneur soit loué. Tu es réveillé et bien vivant à ce que je vois, me réjouissais-je.

– Vous êtes William Wallace ? me demanda l'Irlandais.

– En personne. Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

– Ténébris. Simple guerrier. Je souhaite me joindre à vous.

– Alors sois le bienvenu, Ténébris.

Nous nous serrâmes la main comme des amis de longue date qui se retrouvaient après une éternité. Je portai ensuite mon attention sur notre guérisseuse.

– Merci infiniment pour tes soins, Shimy.

Au cours de la journée, Ténébris fit connaissance avec les autres soldats du camp.

– Devrions-nous lui filer un de nos kilts pour la bataille ? demanda Hamish.

– Moi ? Que j'enfile une de vos robes courtes ? Jamais je ne pourrai combattre correctement avec ça ! taquina Ténébris.

– La tenue importe peu, déclarai-je. Ce qui compte c'est de se sentir bien.

Ténébris nous fît ensuite une démonstration de ses capacités dans le maniement des armes. Quand je le vis se servir d'une épée, je fus convaincu qu'il serait un allié de taille. Il nous révéla également certaines choses utiles quant à la façon dont les Anglais s'organiseraient. Nous avions échafaudé des stratégies efficaces. Le soir, tout le camp fêtait la veille de la prochaine bataille. Un moment de joie comme les Écossais rêvent tous de pouvoir célébrer à nouveau sans l'ombre d'une menace. Ténébris avait invité Shimy à danser. Je ne m'étais pas aperçu que ces deux-là ne s'étaient pratiquement point séparés de toute la journée. Leur sourire de joie et le bonheur qu'ils éprouvaient d'être ensemble me rappelaient les plus beaux instants que j'avais passés auprès de ma chère Murron. Si je meurs dans la bataille, je serai à nouveau réuni avec elle pour l'éternité, si Dieu le veut bien.

Alors que la fête touchait à sa fin, Shimy rentra chez elle avec Ténébris. J'avais bien ma petite idée de ce qu'ils allaient faire tous les deux. Ayant néanmoins conscience de l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, je me devais de prier pour eux.

– A Thighearna, nur n-ainm, agus ma tha sin ann, bidh mi ag iarraidh ort a h-uile coibhneas agus fialaidheachd a bhith agad a choimhead air an Èireannach òg seo. Dìon e cho math ris na saighdearan campa eile. Gun robh e toilichte a bhith beò fad a bheatha. Amen.

_Traduction du gaélique écossais :_

_« Seigneur, en ton nom, et si tu le veux bien, je te demande dans toute ta bonté et ta générosité de veiller sur ce jeune Irlandais. Protège-le autant que les autres soldats du camp. Qu'il puisse vivre un amour heureux toute sa vie. Amen. »_

Récitant ensuite le _Notre Père_ en latin pour conclure ma prière, je partis dormir tandis que Shimy et Ténébris, de leur côté, exprimaient leur amour de façon charnelle. L'avenir étant incertain pour ce couple, le Bon Dieu leur accordait de vivre ce soir l'un des plus beaux moments de leur vie. On ne peut considérer le péché de chair si on a de l'amour sincère et une foi pure.

Voici venu le jour de la bataille. Les hommes se préparaient pour le combat, affinant une dernière fois leurs armes. Je me rendais chez Shimy, voir si son Irlandais était prêt. Arrivé devant chez elle, je regardai discrètement par l'entrouverture de la fenêtre pour voir Shimy en train de vérifier les blessures réparées de Ténébris. Ce dernier se tenait assis sur une chaise. À ma plus grande surprise, lorsqu'il se leva, je vis une silhouette féminine. Ainsi je découvris le secret de Ténébris : notre jeune Irlandais était en réalité une femme. L'idée d'une guerrière au sien de notre armée ne me surprenait aucunement. Ce qui me surprenait fût qu'elle avait réussi à nous le cacher depuis le début. Ténébris se rhabilla, attacha son épée à sa ceinture, puis enfila son équipement de combat. Elle et Shimy se regardèrent tristement. La guérisseuse se précipita dans ses bras. Ténébris lui rendit son étreinte puis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Guidé par la curiosité, je tendis l'oreille pour mieux entendre leur conversation.

– Crois-moi, Shimy, il vaut mieux que ça reste un secret, dit sérieusement Ténébris.

– Mais tu leur as prouvé que tu sais bien te battre. L'Écosse a besoin de combattants tels que toi. Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'ils te rejettent au dernier moment ?

– Je ne peux pas courir ce risque. Imagine si Wallace l'apprenait ? J'aurai l'air ridicule.

– Quel mal peut-il y avoir d'accepter une femme en tant que guerrière ? intervins-je alors.

Faisant volte-face vers moi, surprise par mon apparition soudaine, Shimy et Ténébris me dévisagèrent comme si elles s'attendaient à ce que je les punisse pour avoir commis une faute terrible.

– Alors vous avez fini par savoir, dit Ténébris.

Je m'approchai jusqu'à me trouver devant elle. Je posai ma main sur son épaule et, la regardant droit dans les yeux, lui dit :

– Ténébris, vous avez déjà prouvé votre valeur et votre endurance à nos yeux. Pourquoi prendrions-nous le risque de rejeter une alliée telle que vous alors que la bataille est imminente ? Shimy vous l'a dit elle-même. Vous êtes l'une des guerrières les plus braves que je connaisse.

Un sourire ému s'afficha sur ses lèvres, idem pour Shimy. Je retirai ma main de son épaule pour la lui tendre avant d'ajouter :

– Es-tu avec nous, jeune Irlandaise ?

Sans hésiter, Ténébris me serra la main.

– Avec vous, jusqu'au bout du monde.

Peu de temps après, je me retrouvai seul avec Shimy tandis que Ténébris s'était rendue à l'armurerie pour choisir ses armes. Je voyais une lueur de peur dans les yeux de Shimy. Pour la rassurer, je lui dis :

– Je te fais le serment de veiller à ce qui ne lui arrive rien. Tu as ma parole.

Un sourire confiant se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune guérisseuse.

– J'ai confiance en vous, William. Prenez soin de Ténébris, me dit-elle.

Avant que nous ne rejoignions les autres, Ténébris et Shimy s'embrassèrent une dernière fois ; priant de se revoir très vite. Ténébris appliqua sa peinture de guerre sur le visage puis intégra notre armée. En ce jour où nous nous trouvions à Stirling, l'armée anglaise à l'approche, le courage et la bravoure dominaient notre peur. Ce jour-là, en repensant à cette guerrière Irlandaise du nom de Ténébris et à ses sentiments pour Shimy, je me rendis véritablement compte dès lors que l'amour est ce qui engendre notre force et apporte l'espoir dans nos cœurs. Mon nom est William Wallace. Et aujourd'hui, nous combattons pour la liberté.

**FIN.**

* * *

_Voilà. J'espère que cet OS vous a donné envie de voir ou de revoir **Braveheart**. Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas écrit ceci dans un but anglophobe, d'abord parce que je n'ai rien contre les Anglais, et tout simplement parce que j'ai voulu respecter la trame du film. Eh ben non, je ne suis pas comme cet affreux jojo de Mel Gibson, moi._

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans les commentaires._

* * *

**Comparaison avec la réalité historique** :

1) Contrairement à ce que l'on voit dans le film, la Bataille de Stirling s'était déroulée sur un pont, et non sur une plaine.

2) Au XIIIe siècle, les relations entre l'Irlande et l'Écosse étaient tendues. S'il y a bien eu quelques Irlandais qui ont combattu dans les rangs Écossais et d'autres du côté Anglais, il n'y a jamais eu de véritable alliance entre les deux pays celtiques. Rappelons que l'Écosse décidera par la suite d'envahir l'Irlande.

3) Le droit de cuissage est une légende selon laquelle les seigneurs pouvaient coucher avec la femme d'un serf pour sa nuit de noces afin de la "bénir". En vérité, il n'existe aucune preuve concrète de cette pratique durant le Moyen-âge.

4) Difficile à croire, mais les Écossais ne portaient pas de kilt durant le Moyen-âge. Ce célèbre habit traditionnel ne sera créé qu'au XVIe siècle. Eh oui.

5) William Wallace a bel et bien eu une épouse qui s'est faîte assassinée par les Anglais. À part que son véritable nom était Marion Braidfute, et non Murron MacClannough comme dans le film. Cependant, les historiens sont sceptiques quant à son existence, faute de preuve, et pensent qu'il s'agirait plutôt d'un prétexte historique pour donner un sens à la raison qui a poussé William Wallace à mener la résistance contre l'Angleterre.

6) Les femmes guerrières étaient nombreuses chez les peuples celtes. Mais d'après mes recherches, c'était beaucoup moins le cas chez les Écossais étrangement. Désolé mesdames.

7) Les Écossais ne se mettaient pas de peintures de guerre. C'était leurs ancêtres les Pictes qui faisait ça. Rappelons que ces derniers ont disparu depuis le XIe siècle, soit 200 ans avant les Guerres d'indépendance de l'Écosse.


End file.
